Karlus Andravim
"Andravim? Send 10 brutes if its the Reaver, two elite warband if it is that blasted Sword of the West." ''- Grython Krasver, upon receiving the report of Brotherhood's approach. '''Karlus Andravim' (born 22 Coldwind 313), commonly known as Sword of the West, was a renowned swordsman and leader of Brotherhood of Petty Swords, an organization operating mostly in Katrasten. Born in 310 Aurwynma Calendar, Karlus was raised up in the Bervarett orphanage until the age of 14. By the age of 21, he deserted the Andragoshi army, becoming an outlaw and later established the Brotherhood of Petty Swords. He was a skilled swordsman and an effective commander, considered as one of the most important people during War of Two Realms. Karlus was abandoned after his birth and was sent into the Bervarett Orphanage to be raised there, at the same time attained the surname Andravim, the common surname for all children in the care of the Andragoshi orphanages at the time. Karlus was conscripted into the Andragoshi army at the age of 14, and had since participated in different counter-offensive against bandits near the city of Bervarett. At the age of 17, Karlus became an officer in Bervarett City Watch. He devoted most of his time in practicing swordfight and reading military codex. At the age of 18, Karlus participated in the Andrarett Tourney under the alias of “Sword of the West”, wearing a full-body leather outfit and black scarf that covers most of his face to conceal his identity. He defeated most of his opponents but his advancement was halted when he face Edyth Brightstar. After the tourney, Edyth came to Bervarett, tutoring Karlus in sword fighting techniques while he stays at the city for official business. Edyth left Bervarett a period later, but he kept contact with Karlus. When the Kingsland Rebellion broke out, Karlus received news from Edyth that he would be fighting in Karriva in order to aid Krysen Jillans and the Andragoshi lords stationed there. Karlus, at the age of 21, now a corporal, wanted to help his mentor and friend but was unable to since his superior request him to stay, in case of enemy raid on Bervarett. In defiance to his superior’s command, Karlus left Bervarett for Karriva, but he was too late, as the Kingslanders already won the battle at Karriva. Karlus wanders in Cape Alvadir aimlessly. He then encounters Roy Jillans and his squire Ranzel, the trio travels in the ravaged land and soon find others, including Jethan, Ubben Nayton and Acherys Andravim. After a discussing among themselves in an inn, Brotherhood of Petty Swords was formed, its main goal to defend the peasants from the war. The Brotherhood engaged in guerrilla warfare against Kingslanders and Vethora men, and the bandit band known as Mean Fellows. After defeating the figure known as Big Bad Knight, Karlus recovered Edyth Brightstar’s former sword, Brightstar from the slain opponent. In 342, after Taygerad Octawin is killed by Belthazar Vethora at Castle Vethora, the Brotherhood is divided as Karlus and Roy held different opinions. Karlus left the Brotherhood to Roy Jillans, bringing only Brightstar with him. He was last seen in Rodi’s Port, now secured by the Silwerians after Belthazar re-joined the Empire. His whereabouts is unknown and nobody know what happened to him afterward. It is widely believed that Karlus took a ship to Aphomore, and had settled in the distant land across the Sapphire Divide. Early Life Bervarett Orphanage Bervarett City Watch Andrarett Tourney War of Two Realms (334 – 348) Before the Battle of Karriva Karriva Aftermath Formation of Brotherhood Against Vethora and Kingslanders Possible Fates Legacy